


Let her sleep.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [11]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura had surgery, but she hasn't woken up yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let her sleep.

"Gwen,I didn't know you were working today."

"My shift got change, I just started...how's she doing?" answers Gwen

"Doctor say's no change."

"How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine." replies Jane

"You look tired."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to make up a bed for you?"

"I..."

 

Tears drop from Jane's eyes.

Gwen puts a hand on her shoulder then leaves.

She wheels a bed into Maura's room.

 

"You don't have to do that."

"It's my job." replies Gwen

"I don't even think I'm going sleep tonight, anyway."

"Well if you feel like lying down, it's here."

 

Gwen turns to leave and Jane catches her hand.

 

"Thank you."

 

Gwen nods.

 

6 hours later.

Maura wakes reaching for the call button. She presses it once then stops, looking over at Jane and smiling.

A nurse walks into her room.

 

"Dr Isles, you're awake."

 

Maura put's a finger to her lips.

 

"Oh, do you want me to wake her?"

"No that's alright, let her sleep." replies Maura

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm OK."

 

replies Maura still looking over at Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> I call this a most likely to happen scene. As apose to the not impossible scenes. Like Maura waking up and finally admitting she is deeply in love with Jane...hey, a girl can dream.


End file.
